The Return of Scarlet Harlot!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Kip has been sent back to Irk, dib and zim think everything is back to normal...until Scarlet makes a sudden return to hi-skool to take her revange on the ones that framed her. well sorta framed. rated T for obvious reasons. oh i just love/hate violence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-a disturbance in the air.

**I decided to just say to heck with it and create the return of Scarlet….to clarify I never really gave Scarlet a last name….I called the story Scarlet harlot mainly because it rhymed sad no? Anyway, I may end up turning it into her last name; Scarlet whatshername just doesn't sound right XP. Anyway I'm gonna put the prologue summary in A/N**_**,; Zim felt a need to get rid of Kip so he called the Tallests and informed them of Kip's crash landing. Leaving out the part where he was aided by a human, the tallest call Kip back to Irk, thus getting rid of him, but not before wiping Scarlet's memory of Kip, Nezumi was left behind, but only to keep an eye on Scarlet for Kip. Scarlet has no memory of Kip and the time they spent together all she remembers is her want for revenge on Dib and Zim for locking her up in the hellhole that is militant anger management**_**. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It's been about a year since Scarlet had been sent to anger management and another month since Zim had Kip sent back to irk. All was well at Hi-skool, (I don't think I mentioned that in past series) Zim and Dib were back to being enemies, continuing their ongoing battle for earth. Yup all was right with the world again. Today Zim and Dib were facing off in front of the school when suddenly the sky went dark, well darker than its usual despairing darkness. Zim's antenna perked up under his wig.

"I sense something evil, coming this way." He muttered to himself. He looked at Dib who also felt the same disturbance in the air. They then heard a loud roar of an engine and a large truck pulled up to the school. It screeched to a stop, nearly crashing into a nearby tree, and just barely missing Zim and Dib. The truck ended up crashing into the side of the Skool building, the truck itself resembled the same vehicle Scarlet had been dragged into the past year. When it crashed into the building the back doors flew open revealing nothing but black. Dib and Zim, along with the rest of the student body crowed around the truck peering into the darkness. Soon they saw a pair of glowing red eyes, Zim and Dib jumped back, when a figure jumped out of the darkness confirming their worst fear.

"I'm back bitches!" Scarlet shouted, as the two scrambled away from the crowed into the safety of the skool. Their worst fear was realized, Scarlet Harlot was back!

**My shortest chapter ever, and it will be the last short chapter I ever type. I'm a little ashamed actually by the shortness of this chapter but I figured it would add to the suspense and fear a little, but I don't think it did, did it? oh well, tell me what you think about it, and I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- fear.

**As promised this chapter will be much longer. With Scarlet confronting Dib and Zim after skool. XD and this chapter will also be the return of Scarlet's metal bat haha. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

As scarlet entered Miss Bitters class everyone noticed something was different about her. Her hair mostly, it was longer and it wasn't its usual blue color, it was now white, like pure white, _snow_ white even. She walked in quietly and calmly. Miss bitters glared in her direction.

"Oh welcome back Miss Harlot, how was anger management." She asked nicely, Scarlet's head snapped in her direction.

"It was very nice Miss Bitters, very…enlightening." She said calmly giving her usual wide eyed grin. Zim and Dib both flinched as she took her seat in between them staring at the bored intently. The rest of the classroom was silent, anticipating when Scarlet would crack. Lucky for Dib and Zim however she didn't. The class went by without a hitch, Scarlet was completely calm, maybe Scarlet did change in anger management.

After class it was lunch time so everyone evacuated to the cafeteria. Scarlet sat at her table alone, well maybe not alone, her pet rat was with her crawling around her shoulders. Dib had the bright idea to go over to her.

"Hey…Scarlet." he said, she didn't answer. Dib swallowed hard, then noticed the rat n her arm glaring in some random direction.

"I see you still have Nezumi." He said, unaware she had her memory erased by Zim. (as mentioned in the A/N in the 1st chapter, in case you haven't read them.) Scarlet looked up.

"Yeah, most people who have pets that go to militant Anger management don't get to keep their pets. They get fed to some unknown creature." She said feeding the rat pieces of food. Dib, feeling it was now safe sat down. Scarlet slammed her hand down on the table, making him jump. Her expression didn't change, it was still monotone and her eyes were locked onto Nezumi.

"If you think I have forgotten you're dead wrong." She said her tone darker than Miss Bitter's dress. Dib went wide eyed in fear as Scarlet turned her attention to him.

"I don't know who's idea it was to send me to that hellhole but I will make sure you and Zim pay." She growled her eyes burning with hate and a strange aura surrounding her; it almost matched Gaz's.

"I have to go now." Dib said, and ran as fast as he could back to his Gaz's table.

"So how'd it go with Scarlet harlot?" Gaz asked not taking her squinted eyes from her GameSlave.

"Not good. She's still mad, though so far she hasn't really noticed Kip is gone." He said as he went into a ramble. He looked in Zim's direction, he was staring intently at Scarlet, fearfully. When scarlet got up the whole cafeteria flinched, as it turned out she was still very much feared in the school even if her reign of power was short lived. Dib noticed a cold chill in the air when he realized he couldn't hear the beeping and sirens of Gaz's game anymore. He looked over, Gaz was glaring at Scarlet. This was not going to end well, dib thought as he saw Scarlet leave to the classrooms.

After School Zim was alone, trying to sneak passed Scarlet who was, so far, nowhere in sight. He crept passed a tree only to knock right into her. He fell to the ground as Scarlet looked down at him her same insane smile; it sent a tingle of fear and excitement throughout his body.

"Hello Zimmy." She said sweetly, but Zim could sense that this encounter would not be a sweet as her tone. Zim tried to crawl away slowly, but the sound of metal hitting wood stopped him.

"Oh no-no-no-no, Zimmy you can't leave yet." Scarlet said, her face had grown dark, and her eyes were glowing as she grinned. Her favored metal bat was against the tree. The bark was splintered and cracked. Zim looked up in fear.

"What do you want from Zim?" he shouted in sheer terror. Scarlet tilted her head like a confused puppy, her grin was still there.

"Why Zimmy you and Dib both know what I want." She said, lifting her bat off the tree and resting it on her shoulders, she rocked back and forth on her heels. Zim was about to have a break down when a small rat crawled up her leg to her shoulder, nipping her ear.

"Ow what the hell Nezu?" she growled, then turned her head to see a teacher eyeing her and Zim. She smiled sweetly then turned her attention back to Zim who was still on the ground.

"Well I have to go now, see you tomorrow Zimmy, both you and Dib." She said cryptically as she walked away.

**I'm stopping here for the day, I hope you guys like it. XD Scarlet is a little more contained, she probably wont go flying off the handle for a while , I myself am not for sure, I know it's my story but I kind just think of these things on impulse. Anyway look forward to next chapter nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Oha-rukies! I finally started working on the third chapter of my story sorry for taking so long but I've finally gathered up the courage to retype my favored book (originally done by me) it's taken me forever, and I'm still working on the prologue. Oh but that's not what you want to hear from me, forgive me goddess for my rambling. So ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day was Saturday, that meant Dib was safe from Scarlet for a while. He decided to spend his time looking over surveillance camera's he had set up in Zim's lab, or more rather Scarlet had set up for him before all that stuff happened. He wondered if maybe would grovel and pin it all on Zim if she would get over it. or maybe he could ask Gaz—no that was an idea he had to put out of him mind right then. She was already mad for reasons he probably didn't want to know, so he decided to just not think about it.

Just then there was a scratching noise at his window, Dib turned pale. He turned to the window and saw the black rat with Dark purple eyes scratching at his window. He cautiously walked to his window, and noticed the little rat droid was alone, when he opened the window it came in.

"N-nezumi? Why are you here alone?" He asked, Nezumi said nothing, only narrowed its eyes as it turned into its true form.

"I have a message for you lowlife, from my master." She said harshly, then a screen came out of her chest, on the picture wasn't scarlet, like Dib had expected, but the long lost alien she had tried so hard to find, Kip. He glared at him from the screen.

"Dib, you miserable little Earth human!" he shouted, his finely pointed teeth grinding as he shouted, Dib jumped back.

"Kip? What's going on here? I thought you went missing again." He said, Kip narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Missing? Hardly, you and that little ingrate Zim sent me back to Irk!" he shouted, Dib stared at him.

"Wait, what?" he finally said, kip pursed his lips.

"I'll take by your surprise you weren't in on that part of his plan after all." He said, Dib nodded.

"So wait if you're here, why is Scarlet calmer than normal?" he asked, "Well she's still crazy but she's not chasing after him during school." Kip put his hand to his chin in thought.

"More than likely she doesn't remember." He said Dib cocked an eyebrow. "She doesn't remember anything, the fact that Zim is an alien, the time she spent with me, or the battles she took place in between you two and her. if my suspicions are correct, she doesn't even remember Nezumi's a SIR unit."

"That would explain a lot." Dib thought aloud. Kip nodded and the camera showed him pacing.

"If that is the case, I am in need of your help." He said, "I need you to jog her memory."

"No way, I'm in enough trouble with that girl! she's going to kill me when she finds out it was my idea to send her to anger management." Dib shouted, Kip paused.

"If she finds out you get what you deserve, if it hadn't been for your lack of judgment I would have been able to stay on earth, and return her sanity." He explained. Nezumi nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't take that chance." Dib argued. Kip put up his hand saying he was done talking about it.

"If you think Scarlet is angered now, imagine how angry she would be if you were to remind her of everything that went down last year." He said, Dib cut his eyes.

"I am, and it's not ending in my favor." He said dryly. Kip glared at him.

"foolish human. She would be more angry toward Zim for sending me back and erasing her memory." He said, "And be grateful towards you, the one who reminded her of what he had done. Scarlet isn't the type to, how you humans say, 'Shoot the messanger.'"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Oh sweet goddess! I'm finally gonna learn how to work the scanner! Haha oh wait this has nothing to do with this thing, no hold on yes it does, I'm gonna be posting up an old picture of Scarlet Harlot, from previous stories when she had blue hair, they will be on deviant art by next chapter I promise, anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I don't believe that, and I don't like pain, find someone else to do it." Dib said crossing his arms over his chest. Kip glared.

"You're the only one I can ask for help, in case you haven't noticed you're planet is filled with fearful morons who can't tell the difference between a normal human and a failed alien imposter!" Kip shouted, then paused.

"Do this favor for me and I will be forever in your debt." Kip said, "And when I return to earth I'll be sure to keep Scarlet on her best behavior." He added, Dib thought for a minute.

"Even if I agreed, how would I go about jogging her memory?" he asked.

"Despite Zim's failure at proving it, Irken technology is better and more superior to that of Earth's. Nezumi," He called, Nezumi saluted and handed a Dib an odd little stick like object.

"Push the button on the bottom and everything from the past year will come flooding back to her." Kip instructed, Dib looked the object over.

"I thought you said this stuff was advanced." He commented.

"It is, superior doesn't mean it's hard to use." Kip said, "Now onward earth human, to return my Scarlet's memory, so that vengeance shall be served!" he shouted, and with that the transmission ended.

"He really didn't give me a choice did he?" Dib asked the little robot, Nezumi shook her head, and retreated out the window.

~0~

The next day was Sunday, great one more day until school started back up again, Zim was sweating needless to say.

"I must remain calm, so far she doesn't remember a thing, but she still has that infernal SIR unit! There's no telling what would happen if it transformed back." He said to himself, this whole issue with Scarlet was driving him crazy. Is that what Scarlet felt?

"Zim, you home buddy!" came a voice from upstairs. Zim froze, maybe if he stayed silent she would just leave, after all she had no memory of his base or that he was an alien. He immediately went to his computer screen to check the security cameras in the upstairs level. Scarlet was standing in his living room looking around. Then Gir walked up, screamed and ran up to her.

"Aw, cute puppy!" Scarlet said, petting the green dog that was hugging her leg.

"And what be your name cutie pie?" she asked, looking for his tags. "Gir, huh, that sounds so familiar."

"Well I assume he's not here at the moment, oh well." Scarlet then said shrugging, she took out her metal bat and swung hitting Zim's Large TV. It smashed she turned to Gir. "If you see Zimmy tell him I'm looking for him, ok puppy?"

"Meow." Gir said scurrying off to do who knew what, as Scarlet skipped away laughing madly.

~0~

Monday, Zim and Dib had arrived at school at the same time, they paused at the entrance steps.

"You better not rat me out on the plan we both mad last year." Dib warned, "Cause I've got some stuff on you that I'm sure Scarlet would just_ love_ to know." Zim huffed.

"Foolish human, you have nothing on Zim! and even if I were to as you say, 'rat you out.' I would only be putting my mission in further danger." Zim shouted, "And I could care less about telling the Scar-human anything."

"Zim! Dib!" screamed a voice from across the yard, they both turned slowly to face the person who called them. Scarlet was standing across the yard, grinning and pointing her bat toward them.

"I'm callin' you fucks out!" she shouted in a harsh voice, she ran to them. they tried to run away but Scarlet was much faster, she tackled them, pinning them to the ground with her boots.

"I don't know which one of you sent me to that hell, but I don't care! **VENGEANCE IS MINE!"** she screamed laughing insanely, she raised her bat over her head ready to swing it down over their heads. Suddenly Scarlet fell over sideways, and a baseball landed next to her. Zim and Dib quickly stood and backed away from the insane woman. Scarlet rubbed her cheek spitting out blood, she looked down at the base ball.

"Who's the sorry fuck who threw that?" she shouted.

"That would be me, **Harlot****!"** shouted Gaz, tossing another baseball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. "fitting isn't it? Baseball, baseball bat?" Scarlet grinned evilly.

"What's got your panties in a twist little girl? Got a problem with me beating your big brother to a bloody pulp? You wanna beat the crap out of him yourself?" she asked mocking Gaz, and only succeeding in pissing her off even more. Scarlet pointed her bat towards the younger girl, "Well too bad, I've waited an entire year to get my revenge, so you'll have to wait your turn!"

"I could care less about you terrorizing my brother," Gaz said clutching the baseball tight, "But this school is mine, and I won't let some **wack-job** like _you_ take over!"

Scarlet's eye twitched and soon everyone in the school's yard evacuated to the school building, trying to escape the hell that was sure to break loose, between Gaz, the school queen of darkness, and Scarlet, the scary new girl.

** Ooooh Gaz and Scarlet are gonna get into it, how will this end? Will Scarlet beat Gaz to a bloody purple pulp? Or will Gaz crush Scarlet? find out next chapter, review please!**


	5. Gaz Vs Scarlet Harlot

Chapter 5

**Yay fifth chapter, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, things have been…..oh how do I say it. Hectic yaknow? Anyway here's chapter 5 ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

There was a long pause of silence. Everyone and thing tensed as they awaited one of them to break. Suddenly Scarlet burst out into insane laughter. Everyone froze, just what was going to happen? Shouldn't someone try and stop them? Surely their fight would rip apart the fabric of time and space; both girls were equal in their level of evil. Where the hell was Miss bitters when you needed her? Scarlet continued to laugh getting a glare from Gaze.

"I like you Gazy-girl." she said wiping a tear of joy from her eye. "You make me laugh, thank you for that girl. I'm gonna over look you saying _**that **_word." She then raised her bat pointing it toward Gaz.

"I had no intention of steeling your territory from ya. That blonde bitch had it coming. So don't blame me for something I had no control over." She growled.

"You think I'll just let you walk off without a fight? **HARLOT**!" Gaz shouted, getting ready to throw another ball. Scarlet spun around and her insane stare landed on Dib and Zim. Gaz didn't like being ignored, she threw the baseball at Scarlet. Scarlet swung her bat, hitting the ball in the air without even looking at Gaz. She then lazily turned her head toward the purple hair girl.

"Now I said I was going to over look this little thing, even the part where you said that word. Let it go, I don't have all day." She hissed.

"Psst, Dib kid." A boy whispered from behind Dib. He turned. "Shouldn't you interrupt? You're related to one of em."

The truth was he just wanted to get out of there, he knew Gaz could take care of herself. However he couldn't leave, students crowded the doorway and Scarlet blocked the way home.

"Fine if that's how you want it girly, come at me with your best shot!" Scarlet screamed, "I waited a year I can wait five minutes more!" she clutched her bat so tight that if were wood it would have snapped.

"You're gonna wish you were never born." Gaz said darkly, she then charged after Scarlet whom grinned evilly as she raised her bat. Gaz tackled her, forcing her to the ground and knocking the bat from her hand. It flew across the school yard. Scarlet looked up at Gaz as she pinned her down to the ground by her long white hair.

"You little bitch that's cheating." Scarlet said laughing, Gaz growled annoyed by her laughter, she punched Scarlet's lip causing it to swell. Scarlet pushed Gaz off of her, she stood wiping her lip; it was bleeding.

"Oh wow you're serious ain't cha chickie?" she asked still laughing, Gaz got up off the ground and got ready for Scarlet to hit back. Scarlet looked over at Dib.

"Here's a way to earn some points with me Dibby." She said, Gaz looked at her amazed you shouldn't look away when you're fighting.

"Talk your sister out of fighting me, I really hate fighting little kids." She said, "Do that and I promise your beating will go to Zim instead."

"Don't ignore me **Harlot**!" Gaz screamed Scarlet snapped her gaze toward her.

"Gazy, darling, baby, trust me on this one you _don't _want to fight with me, and I don't want to put some innocent kid in the hospital." She said, her grin starting to fade.

"Shut up, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp." Gaz shouted. Scarlet sighed.

"Not gonna listen. So be it, but don't go crying when I send you back to hell!" she shouted running after Gaz grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground, Gaz skidded across the dirt. She went to get up but Scarlet was already on top of her. She got really close to Gaz's face and Gaz could see the pure insanity in Scarlet's dark red eyes as she grinned back at her.

"I'm only gonna tell you one more time;" she whispered, "Back off, I don't want to beat that pretty little face of yours." She giggled. Gaz struggled to get Scarlet off her but she couldn't move, Scarlet had her arms pinned down tight and was sitting on her stomach. She couldn't look away from Scarlet's crazy gaze either. If one didn't know any better they'd say the position the two were in looked more like Scarlet confessing her love to Gaz, however no would dare say that out loud.

"Alright get off of her!" a voice called Scarlet and Gaz shot back to see it was Dib who had shouted it, and by the look on his face he was shocked he even said a word. Even more shocked by how fast he ran over to the girls, trying to pull Scarlet off of Gaz.

"Dib I swear if you intervene I'll send you into a world where there is no light, only the nightmares of your own personal hell!" Gaz shouted, Scarlet laughed loudly.

"Let's call it a draw for now. Alright Gazy-girl?" she asked, as she stood up still over top of Gaz but no longer pinning her. Gaz lean up.

"A draw? Like hell!" she shouted, Scarlet walked over to retrieve her bat, swinging it onto her shoulder.

"Tell ya what Gazy-girl. If you call it a draw I'll back off your little school mates, and focus on your brother and Zim." she said walking back over to the girl.

"Is that a deal?" she asked offering a hand to help Gaz up. She smacked her hand from her, Dib tensed.

"I refuse to let you get away so easily. Mark my words **Harlot**, you _will_ pay, and you _will_ fear me!" Gaz shouted, Scarlet grinned leaning down and staring her dead in the eye.

"Listen violent violet," she said in a soothing tone that made Gaz shrink back in fear a little, "I fear, no one." She then stood up laughing manically swinging her bat onto her shoulders as she walked a few feet from the siblings, then pausing resting her hands on her bat.

"Ah, Gazy you entertain me, I'm gonna let your brother and Zimmy live today." she said not turning to face her, Gaz let out a low growl. Scarlet turned, pointing her bat at Dib.

"But don't think I'm gonna let you get away just because your sissy entertained me." she said then pointed her bat to Zim. "You both will pay for what you did to me, believe me. You fucked with the wrong girl, be afraid, be very afraid!" she shouted grinning madly and laughing as she walked home.

** So that was the battle between Gaz and Scarlet, but don't worry I'll probably make more fights with those two. I dunno. Oh and violent violet was a reference toward Gaz's hair and violent temper. I hope you all liked it tell me how I did in your reviews! Love you all Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yay sixth chappy, I intend to stick to this fiction for a while till it's done. Man I wanna watch IZ again…..i want to see all the non-televised ones with bloody Gir and some of the characters that didn't make the cut. Jhonen you messed up little fuck you shoulda made a comic version too! T^T man I love that guy. But anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I see you haven't done what you said you'd do." Kip said, from Nezumi's screen, Dib jumped he hadn't realized he was there. He turned.

"I never said I was going to do it. You just assumed." He said looking at the screen coming out of the SIR unit's chest.

"If you do this I promise your safety is assured." Kip said, Dib narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah referring to what you said about shooting the messenger? Yeah Scarlet looks more like the type to shoot the messenger in the leg, then bury them alive for a day, dig them up and then bash their fucking the head in!" Dib shouted, there was a loud bag on his door.

"Dib, shut up your voice is pissing me off!" Gaz shouted from the other side. Dib flinched.

"Besides that Scarlet got into a fight with my sister today, I don't want to piss her off now." He said, keeping an eye on the door in case Gaz decided to barge in. Kip glared at him from the screen.

"Nezumi, a little persuasion please." he said, just then something coiled around Dib's legs lifting him up into the air. Saw blades and other sharp objects were pointed at him.

"You were saying?" Kip, asked Dib stared at the object, some of them he had never seen before.

"So I'll do it tomorrow?" he said, Kip nodded and Nezumi released him.

"Good boy."

~0~

"Nezumi, where have you been pretty?" Scarlet asked, as Nezumi climbed on her arm. Scarlet was watching TV, the program was a violent one filled with gore and profanity. Nezumi just sat there on her arm cleaning herself.

"Fine fine, don't tell me, you're so stingy Nezu-Nezu." Scarlet said, making a cute voice.

"Hey Nezumi, ever wonder if there's life on other planets?" she thought somewhat randomly. "I don't know why but I feel like there is. Yaknow?"

Nezumi perked, was Scarlet beginning to remember on her own? No not even her mind could counter act the flash of a memory eraser.

"Nezumi I feel like there's something missing in my head." Scarlet said standing, Nezumi climbed up to her shoulder as Scarlet began to walk from the living room to the kitchen, different types of knives decorated the walls, along with pictures of a happy family. Scarlet stopped in front of an old picture of her with two adults behind her.

"Momma and Daddy, weren't around much anyway so I doubt it was that. There is something." She said, she then walked over into a long hallway that also had a lot of photos of her parents and herself. She stopped when she came to one of her parents and a boy.

"Useless little ticks, never around for me. All they cared about was _**him,**_ but that was fine." She said glaring at the photo. There was a woman with long red hair, she was tall and slender, she was beautiful, and a man also tall with dark hair, and broad shoulders, the boy in front of them had pretty amber colored hair and golden brown eyes. To others he would be a really cute boy, but to Scarlet he was just some tick. She punched the picture the glass shattering and the photo ruined.

"I never thought I could ever do it, but it felt good when I did." She said staring down at her bleeding hand as she pulled out the broken glass that was embedded in it.

'Oh dear Scarlet, it must be hard for you.' Nezumi thought, Scarlet then walked on down the hall, passing picture after picture of the boy and her parents.

"We were siblings but they treated him like god himself. I hated him for it." she mumbled, one of these days she was going to have a bonfire with all these pictures. She grinned at that thought.

"They never saw it coming did they, Nezumi?" Scarlet asked, her grin getting bigger as she went further off topic. She came to a room that had a blue door, it was closed. She grabbed the handle and walked into a boys room, complete with a computer and action figures and a TV. Scarlet walked inside and picked up a figurine looking it over.

"He could have known that their affection toward him would send me into this state, but did he care?" she asked, gripping tightly on the figure, "I doubt it." she growled throwing the figure at the wall it broke. Scarlet laughed as walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Now what was I saying?" she asked the small robotic rat on her shoulder, "Oh yes something is missing, as if it were erased from my memory, like I once was rid of the emptiness inside me." she explained walking through the hallway until she made it to a door that led to the basement.

"It bothers me you know?" she continued as she flicked on the lights revealing a long stairwell that led down. She walked down the steps, taking two at a time.

"Knowing that I probably was happy at one point but not knowing what made me that was so I can go back and retrieve that joyous feeling!" she shouted she made it to the bottom floor. It was covered in dried blood and had three wooden chairs sitting in the middle of the floor, behind them were more photos. She glared, why the hell did she ever think to put the pictures down here. She walked over but tripped falling to her knees.

"One of these days I'm going to have to clean this room." She said to herself as she stood up, plucking a picture from the wall and smashing it on the ground. After several minutes of destroying pictures of her past she sighed.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed Nezumi." She said as she ran up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

**Hm this was more filler than I wanted it to be. But uhm yeah you got to take a glimpse into Scarlet's and found out a little more about her, and if you paid any attention; what happened to her family. How did you think of it? tell me in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I hope you all like my last chapter, I kept writing myself in a corner with it. dead end after dead end. It drove me nuts! Oh nuts? I like nuts except for walnuts they drive me crazy, crazy? I was crazy once, they sent me to an asylum, then the flies came flies I hate flies I hate flies they drive me nuts, nuts? I like nuts except for walnuts they drive me crazy, crazy?...yeah this is going nowhere ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Good morning Gazy-girl." Scarlet shouted from behind Gaz. She glared back at her, Scarlet made a sad face.

"You're not still mad at me are you? you're so mean Gazy-girl." she said, Gaz growled, but said nothing else as she walked ahead, of her. Scarlet smiled.

"I like her she's just so cute, 'I wanna take her home with me.'" she said swaying her hips side to side, suddenly out of nowhere Zim zoomed past her, then stopped abruptly as if just noticing her presence he turned to see her. She stared at him for the longest time before grinning her usual crazy grin.

"Good morning Zimmy. Are you ready to die today?" she asked, Zim flinched not saying a word then ran off.

~0~

"Alright class as you can see blonde snooty girl has made a full recovery from her incident last year. And despite my persistent ranting she's returning to class starting today." Miss Bitters said as the blonde girl from last year returned to her seat, her face had a few scars and dozens on her arms. She saw Scarlet who was smiling sweetly and ran to the back of the class.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about." Scarlet said to herself. The class gave her a look as if saying; 'how can you _not_ know?'

Scarlet sat in her seat, listening to a song by Jack off Jill, she put her feet up on her desk as class went on by. When she heard the bell for lunch she grabbed her cat shaped bag and walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey **Harlot**," Gaz said, walking up to her. Scarlet turned her head facing the younger girl.

"Yes, what do you want, can I help you?" she randomly starting saying. Gaz's eye twitched.

"I've been thinking about this since yesterday, and well. I've decided why not just share the school, for the time being." She said, Scarlet cocked her head to one side.

"I thought you didn't like sharing, Gazy-girl." She said, Gaz crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up I still don't but you'll either go missing or get taken in by the cops again. So I figure I can ride you out 'til then." She said, Scarlet's eye twitched, she smiled.

"Alright then! Come sit with me!" she said, walking over to an overly crowded table. The moment the two girls walked over to the table the people sitting there dispersed running to already full tables just to avoid the two. They sat, and Nezumi came out of Scarlet's bag. Dib happened to walk by and froze when he saw the two sitting together. Oh no, this was bad.

"Say whatever happened to that boy that you hung out with last year before you taken in?" Gaz asked. Scarlet looked up.

"Boy? I think you mean Zimmy and your brother, I didn't hang out with anyone other than them." Scarlet said, Gaz cocked an eybrow.

"No you hung out with this boy for a day then the anger management squad took you away." She said Scarlet thought hard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gazy-girl." She said, taking a bit out of her sandwich. Gaz shrugged.

"You seemed real chummy with him, I can't believe you don't remember him. Real looker too." She said, Scarlet shrugged too, Nezumi crawled off the table, and scurried over to Dib who was still gaping at the sight of his sister and Scarlet.

"Go away, I'm gonna do it." Dib said clutching the pen looking device in his hand. "I'm just going to do it when not very many people are around, so no one get hurt."

Nezumi nodded silently.

"Look at that, Dib's talking to a rat just like that nut-job Scarlet." A girl next to the blond snooty girl said, the blonde girl looked over at Scarlet nervously. Scarlet looked over at the girls, but said nothing.

"Shhh." Someone said shushing the girl.

"What it's not as if I said that word that girl was dumb of to say." The girl said pointing to the blonde. Scarlet cocked her head still staring at the girl.

"I mean she is right? She talks to rats, anger management wasn't enough for that girl if you ask me." The girl continued, not noticing Scarlet's stare. "I mean you saw what she was about to do to that Zip kid and Dib, how she got out was beyond me." She said, the people at her table looked up in fear.

"What?" the girl asked, then turned seeing Scarlet towering over her grinning with her hands behind her back.

"Oh no don't stop, I want to hear more. Nothing I like more than someone who keeps talking when they shouldn't." She said sweetly. The girl gulped.

"W-well-" she was interrupted by Scarlet shoving her head to the table.

"Now, what was it you were saying?" she said, her voice sweet, but her expression was pissed. Blood came out of the girl's mouth as she had knocked out a few teeth. The blond snooty girl screamed running away. Scarlet looked over watching the girl.

"Seriously what is that girl's problem?" she asked, now distracted from what she was doing. "What was I doing again?" she let go of the girl and walked away. "Oh well, Nezumi come on."

"Maybe I should give Scarlet her memory now." Dib said, chasing after her.

~0~

Scarlet sat on a swing on the swings when Dib walked up, she had her head down staring at her feet but she had heard Dib walk up. "What do you want Dibby….can't you see I'm brooding?"

"That's not like you." Dib said, Scarlet looked up.

"What can I say a lot has changed about me." she said, her eyes were red an puffy as if she had been crying. Nezumi was in her head staring at Dib, well more like glaring.

"Did something happen at the anger management?" he asked, he figured since she was acting calmer he could get away with more. Unfortunately he was wrong Scarlet jumped to her feet glaring down at him.

"You mean that hellhole _you_ put me in?" she shouted, raising her hands to his neck.

"What it wasn't _my_ idea!" he said trying to back away. However now Scarlet's hands tightly around his neck, and she had lifted him off the ground.

"M-man you are really strong Scar." He said.

"Zim told me what you did Dib, now you'll pay for sending me to that hell!" she screamed tightening her grip, dib fumbled for the device Kip had told Nezumi to give him.

"You don't want to kill me!" he shouted as he searched and tried to pry Scarlet's hand off. Her grip slackened.

"And why the hell not?" she asked, Dib found the device.

"Well look here." He said, before Scarlet could saw a word, a bright light flashed in her eyes, she dropped Dib and fell to the ground.

"Ah, what the hell did you do to me?" she growled covering her eyes from the light. Dib shrank back, he didn't think it would be painful.

Soon a flood of memory flipped though Scarlet's mind like a cartoon flip book she began to remember everything; the day she got there, the battle between her and Zim, snooty girl, finding out that Kip was with Dib's father—wait where was Kip anyway. Scarlet stood, narrowing her eyes at Dib.

"Nezumi," she said in a dark tone, then pointed to Dib. "Fetch." The bot did as commanded, pinning Dib to the tree next to the swings.

"I don't have him! I promise!" Dib shouted. Come on Nezumi knew Kip was back on his planet why the hell was she attacking.

"Then where, pray tell is my Kip!" Scarlet growled, "And be sure to pick and choose your words carefully or get your skull bashed in.

"Ok, first let me say; yes it was my idea to send you to anger management," Dib started, Scarlet clutched her bat in one hand tightly as Nezumi's grip tightened, ok not the best way to start. "But _Zim_ was the one who sent Kip away, back to their planet." Scarlet bit her lip.

"Nezumi, heel." She said, Nezumi did as she was told and dropped Dib, then she transformed into a rat and crawled up Scarlet's arm, she then bent down getting at eye level with Dib. Dib feared for his life but remained calm. Scarlet grinned, the grin wasn't her usual grin, it was void of joy or any sort of emotion. She then slapped him.

"I suppose I should be thanking you, my mind has been quite hollow for the past year. But you still sent me to that hell." She said still grinning her empty grin.

"Z-Zim's idea was much worse." He said, Scarlet shrugged, and walked off, she didn't laugh like she usually did, this time the only sound was the metallic dragging sound of her metal bat as she walked away from the school to who knew where.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Muahaha! I feel so happy! No idea why, especially since my school had blocked from their computers. Fuck! I hate these people! I was planning on putting more stuff up on there! it's not fair! Then again life isn't fair so…yeah there's that. But anyway, moving on, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Zimmy." Scarlet said sweetly, causing Zim to jump. He turned to face her. She was leaning up against the locker next to him.

"Scar-human…" he said swallowing hard, Scarlet grinned her popular insane grin.

"Guess what I have." She said still grinning, Zim took a step back.

"I-it's not your bat is it?" he asked nervously. Scarlet shook her head, then grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against his locker, Zim screamed in terror. Scarlet began laughing evilly.

"Oh no…it's much worse for you. I've got my memory." She said getting right in his face. "And guess what else I found out."

Zim gulped, if she remembered she knew that Kip was missing. She couldn't know about _him_ sending back to irk.

"You, my green friend" she tightened her grip on his shirt collar. "Stole my Kip away from me!" she shouted throwing him against the wall opposite them, and then knelt down to look him in the eye.

"I want him back, bring him back you green freak of nature." She said in a somewhat calm tone, but her expression showed much anger.

"I-I can't do that! M-my Tallests had taken him back to Irk. I have no control over what happens next." Zim stuttered holding the back of his head from where it hit the wall. Scarlet growled, grabbing him by the shirt collar again. She prepared to throw him out the window.

"Then you better find a way to get him back to earth!" she growled pressing his face against the window.

"Or I'll make sure the next time I see you it's a rainy day!" she warned, shoving him and walking off.

"Nezumi, let's go." she said her voice angered and aggressive, people went out of their way to avoid her, good thing too she nearly bashed a student's head in by shoving him into a wall.

"I must find a way to erase her memory again. But first I must find out how she remembered." Zim thought to himself.

"Having a Scarlet problem Zim?" Dib said from behind him Zim turned growling at him, "It's too bad she remembers everything now."

"You did this? I should have known you were behind this Dib-filth!" Zim growled. Dib laughed.

"She's your problem now and when that Kip kid comes back you're going to have double trouble." He said walking off.

"This isn't over Dib filth!" Zim shouted.

"It is for you!" Dib shouted back as he left the building. Zim began speaking into his wrist com.

"Gir, come retrieve your master now!" he shouted.

"OK!" Gir shouted. Then the line went dead and Gir was soon outside the school.

"Do you need a hug?" Gir said in his happy tone of voice, Zim glared.

"Home Gir." He said climbing on top of the droid's head.

"Would you like peas with that!" Gir shouted as he took off to Zim's house.

~0~

"Hey **HARLOT**," Gaz growled, Scarlet looked over to her and Gaz noticed the full blow of her insanity.

"You ever gonna call me by my first name?" she asked calmly, Gaz's eye narrowed as she shook her head.

"No, so don't go expecting it." She snapped, Scarlet shrugged.

"Whatever, so what d'you want Gazy-girl?" she asked.

"You play video games?" Gaz mumbled. Scarlet thought for a minute.

"I did, but eventually they got me mad and no one wanted to play anymore." She said, Gaz shuttered at the thought of Scarlet smashing her GameSlave.

"Never mind then." She said, "So what's with the sudden surge of anger?"

"I remember." Scarlet said in a low growling voice. She grinned.

"Remember?" Gaz asked. Scarlet nodded.

"Yes, I'm beginning to like your brother." She said, "Say why don't you come over Gazy-girl?"

"I'd rather go home." Gaz grunted, Scarlet pouted.

"I have Bloaty's Pizza Hog on speed dial!" she shouted. Gaz stopped, turning her head to face her new friend.

"Yeah so?" she grumbled.

"I also live right down the road." Scarlet explained, Gaz groaned, but turned fully around and followed Gaz.

"Gaz?" Dib called, Scarlet and Gaz turned.

"I'm going home with **Harlot**. Don't wait for me." Gaz growled. Scarlet grinned, making Dib gulp.

"H-hey mind if I hang out too?" he asked, Scarlet's grin fell immediately.

"Dib if you follow me I'll send you into a world where even in the light your nightmares are alive." Gaz warned. Dib backed up, as Scarlet laughed putting her arm over Gaz's shoulder. Normally the touch would make Gaz want to kill someone but nothing happened.

** "**Let's go Gazy-girl!" she shouted and the two went off down the street in the direction of Scarlet's house.

"I should really do something about this." Dib thought to himself; it probably wasn't a good idea that those two were getting along so well.

~0~

"Gir!" Zim shouted, he was down in his underground labs working impatiently on some contraption, probably to protect himself from Scarlet's wrath.

"Yes, my lord!" Gir shouted, saluting as his eyes went from cyan to red.

"Gir, I want you to stand guard of the house, if the Scar-human shows up I want you to terminate her." Zim demanded.

"But she scary." Gir whined, Zim faltered a bit; he knew Scarlet was scary, he didn't need reminding of that, but Gir was a SIR unit; showing no fear or emotion.

"Gir…" Zim warned Gir shivered.

"Yes, master." He said in a sad tone as he went upstairs to guard the base.

"She won't get me, not this time." Zim muttered to himself working hard on the machine, "I'll make sure of that."

**Oh what's he up to? And what's Scarlet up to as well? Someone's gonna get killed! Yay! Or just slightly horrible maimed, either way you **_**know**_** I'll be enjoying it. XD I'm so evil and twisted, but you know you love it. Hm I feel like I'm getting a big head from all this. Oh well I'm in a good mood, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Last chapter Scarlet threatened Zim, and Gaz went home with Scarlet; Now Dib is a little worried, with the two most scary people teaming up who wouldn't? Let's see how Gaz reacts to seeing Scarlet's place. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is your house?" Gaz asked, Scarlet cocked her head to one side and began clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Yes." She finally said, "Why, does it bother you?"

"No, it's just huge is all; I had no idea you lived in a place like this" Gaz said, Scarlet grinned.

"Do you like it? Personally I want to burn it to the ground, but I don't think people would like that too much." She said, "Fire spreads really quick, but it's pretty."

"Yaknow **Harlot**, I worry about your intelligence." Gaz said looking around the room Scarlet paused.

"Most people do, but I'm not an idiot; I'm just crazy." She said, "Come—come, I show you my room now."

When Scarlet opened the door to her room Gaz gawked; as it turned out Scarlet had every gaming system produced by game slave.

"I think I've died and gone to gaming heaven." She said, Scarlet stuck out her tongue.

"Meh. Play all you want; I'm gonna go call Bloaty's Pizza." She said, Gaz silently nodded as Scarlet left to find a phone.

~0~

"Ok so far so good." Dib said, watching Gaz and Scarlet through his high-tech goggles. So far none of them had gone off the handle and tried to kill each other, or plotting to kill anyone else. So that was a plus. Now he was watching Gaz play Scarlet's video games.

"Dibby, why are you watching my house?" Scarlet's voice asked above him. Bid looked up to see the white haired and crimson eyed girl looking down at him from the second floor window.

"Uhm…" he said looking for any kind of excuse to tell her.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, Scarlet narrowed her eyes.

"Irken Tech, duh! When Kip was taken he didn't deactivate everything." She said, "Are you stalking me?"

"No way!" he shouted, he wouldn't stalk someone who could beat the crap out of him in two seconds. Besides she was more likely to be the one to stalk him; she has after all broken into his house, climbed through his bed room window and all that. He looked up at Scarlet who seemed to be pouting. Wait why the heck would she pouting over that?

"Well anyway since you're here you can go pick up our Pizza. Bloaty's refuses to deliver to my house anymore." She said, "Useless cowards! You disfigure two guys' faces and they stop delivering to you."

Dib decided he wouldn't pick at that subject, and nodded, leaving to go get Scarlet and Gaz their pizza.

About an hour later Gaz had noticed that the pizza she had ordered had taken longer to deliver to Scarlet's house, and that Scarlet hadn't returned. Gaz groaned, as she paused the game she was playing and went looking for Scarlet.

She was walking down the hallway when Scarlet's pet rat, Nezumi, scurried across the floor tripping her. Gaz growled, grabbing the rodent by the tail.

"Stupid Rat, why can't Harlot have a normal pet?" she growled. Nezumi hissed, reaching up and biting Gaz on the wrist. Gaz let out a yelp of frustration, dropping the rat.

"You stupid rodent!" she shouted, as she chased after it. Nezumi quickly scurried away running under a door Gaz hadn't noticed before. She narrowed her already squinted eyes.

"IF you think running behind a door will save you you've got another thing coming rat." She growled, opening the door that lead to a long stair case that led down. Gaz cocked an eyebrow; she didn't remember this when Scarlet was giving her a tour of the large house. Gaz looked around noticing that Scarlet was nowhere to be found. She then began to walk down the long staircase to find the rat that bit her.

As she walked further into the darkness she assumed to be Scarlet's basement, feeling around each step to make sure the rat wasn't waiting for her and trip her again she could smell something she couldn't quite place her finger on; it was a horrific stench that made her nose crinkle up. Eventually she made her way to the bottom, she began feeling around for a light, when a long cord hit her in the face. Gaz groaned as she grabbed it and pulled. The lights flickered on and Gaz immediately went wide eyed; the room was covered in dried blood, and soon Gaz realized what the horrid smell was. She looked around seeing three wooden chairs with metal straps on the arm rests and legs. There were broken pictures and glass everywhere on the floor along with more dried blood and butcher knife. She then noticed a shovel and a patch of cement that looked like it had been recently within the last few years.

"What are you doing down here?" Scarlet screamed, Gaz turned around to see Scarlet holding a large cutting knife gripping it tight enough to where he hand bled. Gaz gawked.

"You **weren't **supposed to come down here!" Scarlet then shouted, "You'll disturb their burial place!"

Gaz looked over to the patch of discolored cement; oh God, there were dead bodies buried there.

"You were snooping weren't you?" Scarlet growled, her crimson eyes glaring at Gaz.

"I really liked you Gazy-girl! Why'd you have to go snooping around?" she asked, stepping closer to Gaz.

"I wasn't snooping, your rat bit me and I was trying to catch it." Gaz said, Scarlet titled her head to the side and paused.

"You followed Nezumi?" she asked, Gaz nodded. Scarlet frowned bringing the knife up to Gaz's eye level.

"W-what did you do down here Harlot?" Gaz stuttered, Scarlet's features drooped and she began to sway a bit from side to side.

"_They_ drove me to it. They only cared about _him_." She muttered, dropping the knife. "They knew doing this would make me snap, and they **still did it!**"

"Who did what?" Gaz asked, taking a step back and looking around for something close enough to use as a weapon incase Scarlet Harlot snapped and went after her. Scarlet then looked up the crazy look in her eyes made Gaz freeze.

"My Parents! **They drove me to this! So I made them pay!"** she shouted, then lunged herself at Gaz. Gaz ran from her grabbing the shovel from the corner and wacked it against Scarlet's head, knocking her out. Gaz then too off up the stairs and running into her brother Dib.

"Gaz?"

"Dib? What the heck are you doing in here!" She shouted.

"Bringing Pizza; Where's Scarlet?" Dib asked, Gaz glared.

"Who cares, let's just go. That girl is crazy!" she shouted, grabbing her brother by the wrist making him drop the pizza box.

"What's going on Gaz? Why are you suddenly running like this?" Dib asked.

"That crazy woman attacked me, and apparently she killed her own family! I am so not sticking around here." Gaz said as they made it out of Scarlet's house.

"What are you talking about; Scarlet likes you?" dib said, wait was he seriously defending this crazy maniac?

"Well she doesn't like it when you stumble onto her little graveyard in her basement." Gaz said, stopping when she made it to the end of the road.

"What?" Dib asked somewhat shocked that Scarlet would actually kill someone; so far she had only beaten people beyond recognition.

"Yeah _**Harlot **_killed her own family, and I stumbled on where they were buried." Gaz said, "Then she came at me, I hit her with a shovel she should be in her basement right now."

"Gaz what're you going to do now? When she wakes up she's going to remember this." Dib said.

"I know that _**DIB**_. I don't know; I'll just have to get to her before she gets to me!" Gaz shouted glaring at him. Dib sighed; well so much for that.

~0~

Scarlet laid on the floor of her basement; she wasn't dead, nor unconscious, however the hit did surprise her. She groaned and moved to sit up.

"Nezu-zu." She said sweetly, soon Nezumi was in front of her.

"Why'd you lead the Gazy-girl down here?" Scarlet asked sweetly. Nezumi transformed into its droid form, a TV screen coming out from her chest.

"Nezumi?" Scarlet asked, then the screen flashed on bringing up a picture of Kip.

"Kippy!" Scarlet shouted, the alien smiled.

"Hello Scarlet; it's good to see you have your memory back." He said.

"Kip, I miss you; don't worry I'm going to make Zimmy pay for this." Scarlet said, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Scarlet what are you doing on the floor?" Kip asked, Scarlet sat up into a sitting position.

"Dibby's sister Gazy-girl hit me with a shovel when I tried to bring her back upstairs, she was in the basement. No worries I'm ok!" she said, running her hands through her now long white hair.

"I see. Well, be sure to make her forget whatever it is she saw." Kip said, Scarlet nodded.

"Kippy, I'm sorry this all happened; I shouldn't have attacked those two like that." She said somberly.

"Don't worry my dear scarlet; we will get our revenge. But I promised the little Dib that we wouldn't hurt him." Kip said, Scarlet nodded.

"I like Dibby, he entertains me." Scarlet said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, I'll be returning to earth as soon as I can. In the meantime I want you to get revenge on Zim." Kip said. Scarlet nodded and grinned.

"I'll make him hurt good." She said, Kip smiled, then ended the transmission. Scarlet stood.

"Alright Nezumi; we have our mission, let's go make Zimmy hurt!" she said clenching her fist tight.

~0~

"Zim why have you called me? In case you haven't noticed; we aren't on the best of terms." Tak said.

"The All Mighty Zim may need your help." Zim said, nervously.

**Haha prepar for the return of Tak the hideous new girl! I think the scary new girl and the hideous new girl will be fairly fun to get into a fight don't you? Anyhow sorry for the late update. Review please.**


End file.
